


Victory

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Developing Relationship, Drama, Ficlet, Fluff, Love, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee has loved and lost plenty of times, but now he’s won the man of his dreams.





	Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 516: Win at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** Just after Vol. 7.

You win some, you lose some, that’s just the way love goes; Dee has both won and lost his share of girlfriends and boyfriends since he first started dating. Some would say he’s won more than his share, only to dump them when he gets bored, and Dee wouldn’t deny it if they said it to his face because it’s not far off the truth. He’s a good-looking guy and because of that, he’s found the dating game easier to play than some people he could name.

He’s always been looking for something special though, despite never knowing exactly what that was, and while some people he’s dated, both male and female, have seemed promising to start with, there’s often come a point where he’s realised they were never going to be the one. That’s where the dumping has always come in, on the occasions when they haven’t dumped him first. Some of his friends don’t believe it, but that’s happened to him on a number of occasions, because the people he dates are looking for their Mr Right too, and while there have been times when he’s thought that maybe this chick, or that dude might be the one, they haven’t necessarily felt the same way, so they’ve ditched him in favour of a better prospect. Truth is, Dee’s known his share of heartbreak.

Honestly, what is so bad about dumping someone anyway? Isn’t that better than stringing them along and getting their hopes up? He’s always tried to let his soon to be ex-lovers down gently; at least he has since he gained some emotional maturity. In his early and mid teens he wasn’t so gentle, but neither were most of his peers. That’s something a guy has to learn through experience, and Dee likes to think he’s learned that lesson well. 

This time around, there’s been a lot of losing, or feeling like he’s losing, because while most people he’s been interested in over the years have been relatively easy to win with a smile and the turning on of his considerable and generally irresistible charm, Ryo has proven very good at resisting, to the point that wooing him was more often more painful than getting dumped. Dee soon learned not to make advances when Ryo was in possession of a clipboard. To his dismay, he also discovered the House Ape has an uncanny radar that alerts him, no matter where he is, whenever Dee’s putting the moves on Ryo.

None of that matters now, it’s in the past, even if Bikky still gives him the stink-eye at times, because all his persistence has been worth it; Ryo is his, and now that he’s won his baby Dee has no intention of ever letting him get away.

All the losses of the past are water under the bridge. All the years of dating, dumping, and getting dumped were just stepping stones leading to the ultimate win, and victory is all the sweeter because of what came before.

The End


End file.
